Finally Found You
by AndromedaCooper73
Summary: All it takes for those suppressed memories to come tumbling down upon her is a dusty old picture rose finds of herself of 10 years back. A chance wedding of a prized relative releases these bottled up memories and leads her to cross paths with 'Him' again. Fate entwines their future in a journey of love, humor and lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Found You **

1) Prologue

She smiled at the old dusty picture she held. As she moved her perfectly manicured hand over it to remove the dust she soon realized when this picture had been taken. A girl with wild and tangled dark red curls wearing a short black number looked up at her, flashing a mega-watt smile, waving at her with smudged eyeliner and hastily applied lip-gloss she still looked carefree.

"Albus's 15th birthday party 2013" she murmured "Merlin it's been such a long time." She then pulled another dusty picture out of a jute box labeled ' Memories', this picture elicited another reaction out of her, she let out a small moan and fisted her hand in her soft wavy hair. After breathing in deeply she kept the picture back inside the box, closed the lid and got up from her place. She then looked at the watch on the wall, it read 9:15 and a hand with her and lorcan's name was pointing at home. She had only 15 minutes before her wand would start buzzing and a patronus from her secretary Marylyn would reach her telling her to confirm the dress designs she had sketched for her female relatives for the Remembrance ball at the ministry. She thought it would be better if she took a bath till then as the tub filled with water she just stared at her reflection in the water lost deep in thought, this was the first time since 10 years she had thought about him and she pursed her full lips to remember how exactly he looked and she could only see glimpses of his face. She gently slipped out of her nightgown and stepped into the luke-warm water; as soon as she was submerged in the water she closed her eyes and slipped into a trance.


	2. Mr Known

2) Mr. Unknown

As I lay in the bathtub with my eyes closed, I felt a slight swish and 2 firm hands gripped my waist and tickled me. I opened my eyes with a snap and my lips popped making a' O'.

"It seems that someone fell asleep in the bathtub. I swear I'm going to murder Marylyn if she keeps on flooing you this early in the morning baby ,doesn't she understand you need to sleep in on weekends," said lorcan.

"Don't worry honey she's just a bit worried about next week's ball the ministry is hosting." I said smiling confidently yet a bit nervous.

"And you're telling me you aren't worried ... Fat chance ... All you kept on muttering last night in your sleep was, don't blank out ...Don't blank out." He said grinning. I laughed and he helped me up from the water, he handed me my pink Turkish towel uncle bill had gotten me last summer, I smiled gratefully. As I finished wrapping my towel around me I was suddenly swept off my feet, I realized Lorcan was carrying me.

"Heyy let me down honey, I'm late anyway," I said giggling.

"Nope" Popping the' p'

he laid me down on our bed and kissed me on my lips . His hand cupped my face as I slipped my hand across his neck , he urgently kissed me, I tightened my hold around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist pressing his fully clothed body against my only towel wrapped body. My lips parted letting out a moan as he started kissing my neck, his kisses travelling downwards. I pulled of his grey shirt and my hand travelled across his muscles on his back as I bit onto his collar bone and sucked at it. He growled and ripped my towel off my body and soon enough we were wrapped in each other's arms sighing .Exhausted and sweating we fell back on the soft bed.

"Marylyn must be ripping her hair by now " I said in a ragged breath . Lorcan chuckled hoarsely and turned to look into my eyes.

"I think she'll catch up why you were late today "he said kissing my forehead as I blushed red.

"I hope she doesn't catch up or else she'll end up lecturing me how I should wait until I'm married and all that rubbish " I said snorting.

"Then you know you're not going to have to wait long " he said kissing the platinum classic ring on my right finger .


	3. Uneasy

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for uploading so late , had a few projects. So if you love this story or even hate it don't forget to review !**

**Also in this chapter 'his' on inverted comma's is the mystery man who will be revealed in the future chapters. Ohh and before I forget here is my take on how rose and lorcan look. :D See you in the next chapter ! **

**- Rose - Lorcan **

**Ps - Don't forget to review or favorite this story **

* * *

"I know but I haven't told her this yet, I think I'm afraid she'll kill me or something" Rose said getting up from the bed running her hand through her red curls and wearing silk bathrobe which lorcan gifted her for her 26th birthday

"Rose you're the only boss who's afraid of her secretary, mostly it's the other way around you know," he said

"Well" rose mumbled.

"Seriously grow up Rose and face her you have nothing to hide" lorcan replied in an irritated tone as she sat on the chair opposite him.

"If you'd have a secretary like Marylyn Richard Carlson Jr. then you'd be afraid of her too. But all you do is ride a fucking broomstick ohh oops I forgot you rarely do that after all you are a substitute for the Holyhead Harpies. And that has to be really important doesn't it" Rose said smirking; Lorcan was seriously pissed now. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom with anger flashing in his muddy brown eyes. As rose looked at lorcan's eyes she realized they were so bland they had no match against 'his' beautiful stormy grey eyes. This thought shook her thoroughly and she abrupt got up from the chair and headed towards the closet mulling over why she had suddenly remembered 'his' eye color. When suddenly a rough hand grabbed her. "Remember I was the one who supported you after you ran away from your family, rose and I have not even once made a jab at the kind of work you do." Lorcan said gruffly, this a few months ago would have turned her on but now it made me even angrier. She shoved him backwards and snapped

"Supported me! What a load of bull crap. I am the one who pays the bills, does the cleaning and buys the groceries, Okay you haven't done anything except lounge around sipping out of a fucking beer can and whine about you Quidditch losses even though you never play."

"Fuck you!" He sneered.

"You already have, bastard." Saying so she stormed toward the closet slipped on whatever she could lay her hands one and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

**Rose POV**

After hours of grueling work I put my head on the desk and thought over my fight with lorcan in the morning. It seemed stupid and right at the same time. What was happening to me, why did I want to break it off with him? I realized that his behavior towards me had been deteriorating since the past few days. I had even discovered lace panties which were not mine in his desk's drawer and while having sex today morning I had even discovered a recent hickey on his body even though we hadn't had sex for a week. Tears pooled in my eyes as a sob racked my body.

" Rose, I have the mail for you and you have to read this its urgen- Ohh," Marylyn entered but stopped when she saw rose crying. " I'll just leave them on the table then. And whatever has happened it'll get better." She said smiling a small smile.

"Thanks Marylyn, it means a lot to me." I replied weakly, stuffing the mail I my purse and resolving to read it when I was feeling better.

But for now I had to head to Leaky Cauldron where Alice stayed. A long glass of Aunt Hannah's butterbeer would do me good.

* * *

**How did you like feisty Rose ! **

**Let me know REVIEW !**


	4. Surprises

**Hey guys ! Back with the nest chapter , sorry for all of them being so short I have test and I'm trying to cope up with all of them :P Sorry and ** **Thank you** **MaebeSara and the reason why she ran away and is scared will be revealed in the further chapters :D But thank you soo much for the review. :***

* * *

3) Surprises Surprises

After spending 2 hours in the leaky cauldron and bawling my eyes out to Alice, I finally left diagon alley and apparated to my apartment peeking in cautiously to see whether lorcan was here. Thankfully he wasn't and I opened the door wide and strolled in dumping my cloak on the chair nearby. I plopped myself down on the couch and groaned, "Gosh it's been a long day! Uhh now where are those letters I kept." I mumbled and searched through my purse to find the mail which Marylyn had left on the table this afternoon. After sorting through a few junk emails I poured myself a glass of wine as I came across one which was addressed to me in a different address here's what it said,

To: Rose Weasley

Address – 4 Richmond Terrace, Carmarthen, Carmarthenshire, and Wales.

From – Lily Luna Potter Scamander

Address – Potter mansion, 74th turning, Godric's Hollow

_ Hello Rosie,_

_ I know we haven't spoken in quite a while_

_And we lost touch after you moved to Wales and started working for the MoM. I'm so happy for you. I actually interrupted you from your daily schedule to tell you ... I'm expecting my first child and I'm 3 months down the road. We are having a baby shower on the 27__th__ of December back home, you remember__** Home**__ don't you Rose? Aunt Mione misses you a lot . I hope you can make it to your favorite cousin's baby shower it would mean a lot to me. I know it's hard for you to come back after what happened five years ago, but get over it seriously I miss you so much and I can't stand around the stupid pigs who call themselves our brothers. _

_ With lots of love and hope,_

_ Lily Scamander._

_Ps – He's coming_

I spat the red wine that I had sipped in when I read who I was from . The red dots no were stippled in the carper like blood. Still shocked I pulled out my wand in a robotic state and whispered " Scourgify,". As a bubble of panic rose through my throat , how did lily know where I was ? would they come and find me? would they take me back to that the terror of a place she called '_home'. _Bile rose to my throat when I read the PS, how had she known.I ran to the bathroom in a hurry as the butter beer I had drank a few hours ago was threatening to come up. I sank down on my knees in the bathroom and rested my head between them. I took in shaky breaths trying to calm my frazzled mind. Black spots danced in my vision as I remembered the contents of the letter. ii slowly stretched back on my back in the bathroom floor as small smile etched o my face at lily's sarcastic tone , the cold bathroom floor soothed the shudder that ran through my body due to those two words.

* * *

**AHHHH cliffhanger , How does lily know bout HIM , how did she get rose's address ? :O stay tuned to ind out more on rosie and her home troubles.**

**PS - REVIEW ! **


	5. Home Sweet Home or NOT

**Sorry for the wait guys, was going through a writers block but well I'm back now with a chapter full of some Family drama. Hop ya'll like it and umm Check out my new Fanfic called Pearls Daughter its very new and I hope you guys read it Anddd please REVIEW FOR BOTH OF THEM !**

* * *

A soft crack was hear when Rose apparated into a field. She sighed and started making her way toward the Potter Mansion or Potter house as Uncle Harry called as being modest was imbedded deep in his nature, how she wished the same could be said about her father. Her breath came out in tiny puffs as she cursed her poor stamina and cousin who had chosen to have her baby shower in December. She breathed in deeply as she stood in front of this huge house which held all her childhood memories. She had really needed a break from her life in New York it didn't feel the same as her home, London. Her fight with Lorcan, talk with Alice and Lily's letter had compelled her to come back and face her demons. She gathered up her courage and knocked on the door and stepped back as she waited for someone to come and open the door.

"Yes, how may I help you." Came a soft voice, in front of her stood her Aunt Ginny; she had aged visibly but still had the air of kindness in her eyes. Her grayish red hair pulled back in a bun as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Rose in confusion. Rose scoffed silently of course her aunt wouldn't recognize her. New York had changed her considerably, gone were the wild red curls and round baby like face. She looked older and prettier now, she had performed a permanent hair de- curling charm on her hair. So now her hair was soft and wavy, she had cut them too last month into a soft bob with the right side a bit longer than the left I was somewhat like the muggle singer rihanna's haircut. She had changed her hair color the minute she left London due to the fact that it reminded her of her dad's. Her face had become more longer and her cheekbones pronounced, when a thought suddenly entered her mind. If her aunt who had known her since she was a baby didn't recognize her maybe everyone wouldn't. This would work, she would keep her anonymity till a few days and then tell everyone. But she had to tell Lily because lily would recognize her and then the plan wouldn't work.

"Honey, are you okay?" her aunt asked her seeing the rose dazed on the doorstep.

"Ohh sorry, Is this the Potter residence? I have a friend called Lily Potter here and I must see her urgently and in private if you may." Said rose posing her question and incoparating her picked up American accent to mask her voice and it had worked.

"Oh why don't to come inside, you must be freezing and follow me lily is upstairs and you seem quite anxious to meet her." said Ginny ushering rose in and hurriedly moving up the staircase to Lily's room. Rose had no problem keeping up with Ginny she knew the Potter Mansion like the back of her hand.

"Lily" said Ginny knocking on her bedroom door "You have a guest her to see you she needs to see you immediately." A few seconds after saying this Lily opened the door and came waddling outside. When she glanced at rose her eye's grew wide in recognition and she opened her mouth to speak when rose crashed into her a rattled off in her faux American accent

"Ohhh Lily it's so good to see you, I have missed you so much, you should visit Canada more often." Rose knew that Lily had come to Canada for one year and assumed the identity of some friend she might have made there. Then she softly whispered to Lily "Please don't say my name Lil's I'll explain everything t you later okay, just pretend that I'm your friend from Canada." Rose prayed that Lily would protect her façade and she did as she exclaimed

"Ohhh Valeria! It's so good to see you; I can't believe you are here!" She said as she dragged me into her room while she told Ginny

"It's okay mum, I need to speak with her in private." and after saying so Ginny left them alone. Lily closed the door and stared at rose with anger in her eyes. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat as she took out her wand and whispered "Muffilato" charm on the door and then turned to Lily and said

"Go on Lils, let me have it." And just as she had finished the sentence Lily Potter launched out into a a full blown shout.

"What is wrong with you Rose; I expected to see you on my wedding day as my maid of honor. My special day and you ruined it. Why just cause of all the fucked up relationships you had with my brothers best friend. I can't believe you left me standing in my white dress with no maid of honor. Ohhh and don't get me started on how you suddenly flew to New fucking York just cause you got a flipping job. You didn't even stop and think for a second how this would wreck Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione. Ron didn't come out of the den for days after you left the fucking note stating that you needed a breather. What the fuck is a breather Rose; you don't just ditch the family. Aunt Mione had a panic attack after you left and would only talk to mum. Did you ever think about that? Did you? And now you have the balls to come here fool my mother and beg me to pretend that your some random friend from Canada? Merlin rose

"I'm sorry Lil, but you have you understand me, you're the only one who did when I was placed in Slytherin. And seeing Him with Roxanne that night was too overbearing, you want to know why I didn't come to your wedding. Because we were going to get married he had asked me and I knew he would be at the wedding and the I did the only thing that I could do, I ran.

"Running want the only option rose, you should have faced it talked to-"

"Talked to whom Lily the father who condemned me for being in slytherin and then dating a Malfoy, the mother who expected more from me because she thought I had received her outstanding brain. I had no option and the new job seemed like a new start."

"Fine, I understand but what about me you could have come to rose." By this time both of the sisters were in tears as they looked at each other each having their own burden of pain. Rose moved toward her and she slowly hugged Lily. They sat there like that for ages until the sun peaked from the clouds and aunt Ginny Knocked the door calling the down for lunch. Rose was glad to be back home even though nobody knew who she was.

* * *

**Well what did you think ? Please REVIEW REVIEW and ill post faster also PM me if you have any queries**

**Ciao :D**


End file.
